


Caught!

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's caught the Snitch, but Harry's caught Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2008 H/D Art Fest for the following prompt by winter_june:  
> Time-period or theme: Quidditch  
> Place: Locker Room  
> Emotion: passion, playfulness, desire  
> Object: leather quidditch gear, some naked skin  
> Action: one's hand pressing the other's hand against the wall, with a snitch between them  
> Mood: sexy

  
**Caught!**


End file.
